plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Boot-leg Portal Planto
Boot-leg Portal Planto is owned by MegaVile2004 Stats Health - 3000 Damage - 300 Evade - Almost Instant Defense - 30 Speed - Up to 600 MPH, or 10 Miles a minute History Just like his creator, Boot-leg Portal Planto was made in his Space Base, intended to be working for the 4th booter, along with the original, except after BLCSD was called "not needed anymore", he took the original planto to his base and made him good, thus making a little war against the original and this... Eventually during the final battle, BL P.Planto will join Plants, thus meaning double Portal Trouble. Gallery This is where you will put the images that pertain to the character. Attacks 'Portal Blast' Attacks are same as P.Plantos Shoots a chargable shot like Plasma Pea, but can also be Toxic, Fire, Ice, Water, Earth, Explosive, or Fice. 'Portal Summon' Summons a portal of any kind to summon a hypnotized plant or hypnotized zombies, or if defending. Friends *Boot-legs, every single one of them *Portal Planto (50%) Enemies *All Plants except P.Planto *P.Planto (50% So he's neutral) Likes He kinda '''LIKES' plants actually, but 75%, he also likes his Brother, P.Planto...'' Dislikes Plants by 25%, but he also dislikes betraying boot-legs by 25% Personality Just like P.Planto, only he doesn't test them, but fights head on! Equipment *''All of P.Planto's AKA the Wand, except its named Boot-leg Portal Staff!'' Records Being one of the MOST DANGEROUS boot-legs in history, with the power to create portals at will, summoning mass amounts of it (So what if its OP, he's the last stand to defend 4th booter, fighitng alongside BLCSD) Resistances and Weaknesses 'Resistances' *''Basically Everything, but he does take Damage, he just reduces damage of everything by 50%'' 'Weaknesses' *''None, except Portal Closers...'' Trivia & Facts *''He is the 3rd Plant made by another plant, the first being Boot-leg Snowpea, the 2nd being Portal Planto.'' Quotes NOTE: HE SAYS EVERYTHING P.Planto says except a few are different Portalus Summonidus!" When about to summon a portal "Portalus Equalidus, (first word of world)us (second word of world) (BWB or NMT third word if chosen)" When specifying a world "Homingus, Explosiminidus!" When firing a Homing Missile "Wand Power, (Toxicitus, Explosividus, Firea Watero, Iceus, Earthologia, Disruptor, Ficeus, Portalus)!" When setting a mode on his wand. "You shall not interfere with my creator!" -When protecting his creator; BLCSD from someone dangerous "Booter, as master of my creator, or your servant ordered me, I shall help you and prove myself worthy of becoming the greatest Boot-leg who ever lived! "PORTAL POWER WINS!!!" - When winning "Please, you have to join us, think about it, what WILL the Booter DO with YOU and your friends after she is DONE with the domination? Kill you? Dispose of you for replacements AKA robots, or just torture? Listen to me!" - Trying to persuade a plant to join Boot-legs. "I'm glad you made the right choice, now lets stop those plants!" - Convinced plant to fight on behalf of boot-legs "Welp, it was worth a shot, guess you like doing things the hard way huh?"- Failed to convince (REFERENCE TO A SANS LINE) "As you wish, Master..." When BLCSD or 4th Booter tasks BL P.Planto MOAR COMING SOON Category:Boot-legs